Mission: What's Going On?
by missymagi
Summary: Team Natsu goes on a mission where Lucy ends up in a compromising situation. How will Natsu respond to this? NaLu. OneShot. Fluffy


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything to do with Fairy Tail, that would be the wonderful Hiro Mashima**

"Let's all stick together and be as stealthy as possible," Erza commanded as Team Natsu stormed into the old abandoned mansion. The inside was dark and dusty. Happy flipped on the light switch, but it didn't do much. Actually, it made things creepier, in Lucy's opinion.

"BOO!" a voice screamed in the blonde's ears causing her to shriek.

Gray face palmed, "So much for stealth."

Natsu and Happy were cracking. "Natsu!" Lucy growled.

"Yo-you should have seen your face!" Happy sputtered.

"Stop laughing at me," Lucy frowned.

Natsu and Happy only laughed louder.

"This place is too big," Gray said, ignoring Natsu and Lucy. "I think we should split up."

"You're right," Erza said. "Three and two?"

"Perfect!" Natsu grinned and pounded his fists together, "I'm all fired up! C'mon Happy, Lucy!"

He headed for the door on the left. Happy followed, but Lucy didn't move an inch. "Wait a minute!" She called to them. They looked over at her. "I don't want to go with you guys!" Lucy explained, "You're just going to try to scare me the whole time!"

"Pshhh," Natsu waved her off. "Don't be ridiculous, Lucy. C'mon!"

With determination, "No! I want to go with Gray!"

"GRAY?!" Natsu jaw hit the ground.

"Well it makes sense," Gray jumped in. "We always end up fighting so you should go with Erza."

"But we're a team!" Happy protested.

"Yeah, well next time maybe you guys shouldn't be mean to me." Lucy snapped.

Natsu crossed his arms and growled out a "Fine! Who wants to team up with a weirdo anyways?"

The two groups split up.

* * *

><p>They two teams were supposed to be searching for a necklace for a client who abandoned this house claiming it was haunted.<p>

"This house is so big," Lucy moaned. "I don't think we will ever find it."

"I'm starting to think so too," Gray sighed.

They were in a bedroom. A master bedroom judging by the size of the bed, the walk-in closet. A fireplace and a personal bathroom.

"This place doesn't seem the least bit haunted," Gray said. "It's like they left such a nice place for no reason."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. She felt a rush of cool air. "So cold," she rubbed her arms. She looked over at Gray who was searching under the bed. _Is it cold because he's an ice mage? It's never this cold when I'm with Natsu_… "Ughh stupid Natsu! I have to stop thinking about him…"

She strolled into the bathroom. The room felt even chillier. And then she felt a shove before her head smacked the sink of the bathroom and she blacked out.

"Wow!" Lucy admired her body in the full length mirror of the bathroom. "I'm so hot!" She continued to check herself out. "I bet I can get any guy I want with a body like this."

"Hey, Lucy!" Gray called. "You alright?"

The girl gleamed. "Yeah! I'm fine, Gray!" She had heard the girl call him Gray.

She strutted out of the bathroom. He was sitting on the bed. "I don't think it's in this room."

"Yeah me either," She walked over to him.

He got up, "Guess we should try the next room."

Lucy was directly in front of him. "Or," she placed a hand on his chest. "We could have a little fun." She pushed him back down on the bed.

"Lu-Lucy," He stuttered, he quickly sat up.

"C'mon, Gray," she whispered. "You're hot, I'm hot. Imagine all the fun we could have…"

"Damn," he said. "Natsu was right, you are weird."

Lucy crawled on top of his lap, straddling him. "How am I weird?" She giggled. "You're the one without a shirt on." She traced her fingers down his bare chest.

He glanced down at his chest, "DAMN IT!"

"I'll join you," Lucy pulled off her top. She was clad in a lacy pink bra and her olive green shirt. "Want to touch?" she whispered.

"What are you doing?!" Gray cried.

With a mischievous grin, she said, "Just having fun."

She leaned her face closer to his, "Lucy this isn't you."

"But it could be," she teased.

"Think about what Juvia will do to you!" He reasoned.

Lucy paused, "Who?" and then decided enough was enough and was about to crash her lips onto his, when suddenly the bedroom door broke open and Natsu stood there covered in flames, "GRAY!" just as _SMACK! _Lucy ungracefully hit the floor.

"Oww," Lucy groaned. "Gray! Did you just hit me? Why am I shirtless? Where are we? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Lucy wailed.

"That's what I would like to know!" Natsu charged over to Gray. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Gray yelled.

Erza interrupted. "Calm down." Natsu's flames died out as he looked over to Erza. She continued, "Gray tell us what happened."

Happy answered before Gray could, "Isn't it obvious. They likkkeee each other."

"LIKE HELL THEY DO!" Natsu answered before even Gray or Lucy could. Everyone looked over at Natsu in question. Natsu's face heated up and he looked away, while trying to hide his blush in his scarf.

Gray finally spoke, "Lucy…came on to me,"

"What?!" Lucy yelped. "No I didn't!"

"Well technically you're right," Gray said. "It wasn't you, but it was your body. You were possessed by the damn ghost. Nothing happened though!"

"I feel so dirty," Lucy rubbed her arms and then tried to get up, but a wave of dizziness caused her to fall back down. "Oww…" she moaned.

"Here," Natsu ran over to her and helped her up. His arm wrapped firmly around her to keep her up.

"Thanks, Natsu," she smiled, her eyes were shutting, but she fought to keep them open.

Natsu apologized, "I'm sorry for being mean to you."

Lucy shook her head. "No…I'm sorry…for…over…reacting."

"Lucy," he whispered and her weight gave out. Natsu quickly picked her up into bridal style. She snuggled into his chest. "_I…love…how warm_…" She let her slumber take over.

"Maybe you should take Lucy back Natsu." Erza said. "It seems like the whole possession thing took a lot out of her."

"Or maybe Gray gave her a concussion," Happy said.

"It was an accident!" Gray cried.

* * *

><p>"Natsu," Gray followed Natsu towards the exit. "Nothing happened between me and Lucy."<p>

Gray continued, "We didn't kiss or anything… Thought you would like to know."

"Gray…" Natsu laughed. "Like I care."

"Whatever you say, Natsu." Gray smirked as he went back to Erza.

Once Natsu and Lucy left. Erza chuckled, "They are so cute together."

"Aye," Happy said.

"Yeah," Gray grinned.

* * *

><p>Natsu gently placed Lucy down on her bed. She was out like a light.<p>

He let out a sigh of relief as he thought about how nothing happened between her and Gray. He felt hurt when she chose to go with Gray, though he figured he deserved that since he was the one who had hurt her…

And Natsu felt awful that he had hurt his friend's feelings. Lucy was so precious to him. Normally he wouldn't care if he upset someone. _They will get over it_, he always said and forget about the whole thing. But with Lucy it was different. He couldn't stop thinking about it...about her…

Lucy was still in her bra, so he did his best to not stare at her chest, but it was hard not to. He was attracted to the celestial mage. He never felt this way about anyone before. It was a feeling so foreign to him. Just the thought of her taking her shirt off for that ice prick sent a surge of jealousy since he had countless fantasies involving that…

"Natsu…" the girl sat up.

"Lucy!" He felt anxious. "Are you feeling better?"

She rubbed her head and then her eyes narrowed. "STOP STARING AT MY CHEST, YOU PERV!" She 'Lucy kicked' him into her wall.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he moaned.

She got up and pulled on her white tee-shirt that she usually wears to bed. "Thanks for taking me home, Natsu."

He got up, rubbing head, "Anytime, Luce."

"I feel so embarrassed." She admitted as she sat down on her bed.

"Hmm?" Natsu sat down next to her.

"I can't believe I threw myself at _Gray_!" She groaned. "What if I had kissed him? My first kiss…"

Natsu spoke gently, "Well as much as I hate that Ice Freak, he would never do that. He's not the type to take advantage and besides, he did hit you right when you were about to…"

"Oh," Lucy said. "WAIT! HE HIT ME ALL BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO KISS HIM? WHAT AM I THAT REPULSIVE?" Lucy cried.

Natsu laughed at her distress, "Nah…I don't think it's anything like that…"

"Then what is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's…" Natsu's cheeks were rosy, "It's because he knows I want to kiss you."

"What?" Lucy blinked as Natsu leaned in quickly. His lips were like feathers on hers. So light…she almost thought she imagined it, if her eyes hadn't been open…

He stared at her face searching for something, but it looked like he didn't find what he was looking for because he got up, "Sorry…" And headed for the door.

She grabbed his arm, "Wait!"

Natsu turned around and Lucy quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers for a feverish kiss. Lucy never imagined that this is how a kiss would be like. It was like fire and she couldn't get enough. Both were gasping for breath when they pulled away.

Natsu stared down at the girl who had reduced him to pants. He wouldn't have believed what just happened if it weren't for Lucy's swollen lips.

His onyx colored eye's burned into hers. "Natsu…" Lucy breathed

He swallowed, "I like you, Lucy."

"I like you too, Natsu," she smiled.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

"I wonder where Natsu and Lucy are," Erza said to Gray. "We will have to give them their share of jewels."

"Oi," Gray said. "There they are…holding hands?!"

Natsu and Lucy strode into the guild, hands entwined. Lucy's face was completely red while the dragon slayer had a triumphing smile stretched across his face.

"About time!" The guild cried out clapping.

"Ahh, so embarrassing!" Lucy buried her face into Natsu's chest. He chuckled and rubbed her back gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! <strong>


End file.
